To Save A Life
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Mine was the quiet bookworm who was outcastes for no good reason. But, how does she end up in the Homra family... And how does she loose everything? This thrilling tale is one of sadness, joy, loss and love. Mikoto/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

**Chapter one- The bookworm**

Hello! My name is Mine Morine! It's a pleasure to meet you. I currently like in Japan with my Mother and Father. Right before my fifth birthday, we moved to America were I was raised speaking fluent English and Japanese. Then, right before I started middle school (as the American's called it) we moved back to Japan. The summer before I started my 6th year of school was crammed full of me catching up to the advanced school curriculum of Japan.

Now, I'm sixteen, and I'm currently in my second year of high school. I get by, try not to draw attention to myself and I read. A lot. My parents worry for me, but I have enough friends- more like acquaintances- that hang out with me occasionally to make them feel better.

I walked into school already dreading the day. I scuffled to my locker and changed shoes, hoping I'd make good time and get to class early enough to avoid the girls who loved to tease me for attracting too much attention apparently. Was it my average looks? My black hair and blue eyes?

I let out a realized breath when I found that my indoor shoes were still there- occasionally they went missing if I talked to a certain boy to long (which boy changed weekly). I looked up while slipping one of them on to see a boy that everyone knew and avoided Mikoto Souh. He glazed over at me and our eyes locked, I blushed a bit, gave him a small smile and then looked away. I slipped the shoe on fully and made my escape for the door at the end of the hall. We were I the same class, but he sat at the back and I sat closer to the front. /Don't look back/ I thought for a moment /You do- he might start something./

I easily made it to class and sighed in relief as I sat in my seat. No problems there. I sat next to the window so I could watch the world when ever I finished work or something.

The end of the day, it had been a fairly easy one, at least for me anyway,"I posted the results of your tests outside the door," our Teacher, an old stern man claimed,"When the bell rings you may check them."

Two minute later everyone practically raced out if the classroom. I took my time, dreading what the board outside held for me. But I walked out, and one of the girls whom I'd consider a friend, what was her name... Eri?... Beamed up at me,"Mine- Look- you got the highest grade in the class!"

My eyes went straight to the top of the tests and sure enough- my name was there with a 100% mark. My eyes widened in surprise. I definitely hadn't been expecting this. I stayed really in the top ten of our class ranking but never number 1.

I smiled, no, I was practically beaming myself,"Wow! I can't believe it!"

Gin, the smartest boy in class, nodded at me and pressed him glasses back towards his face,"Good Job Mine."

I could see Gin looked apprehensive by only missing one question, I shot a smile of at him,"I'm sure it's just luck Gin. Don't worry next time you'll be back at the top of the list again."

Gin shrugged and went to go grab something that he left in the classroom, I turned to head towards my shoe locker- only to find Mikoto glancing over at me. I blushed a little but kept walking. He didn't say anything to me, and I didn't say anything to him.

I got to my locker and quickly opened it, excited to tell mom and dad about my score. I faced the now-empty locker and sighed. Guess someone was jealous I got top marks.

"What happened to your shoes," I jumped up about fifteen feet when Mikoto spoke. I turned to him, and realized what he was saying.

"Someone probably took them as a joke," I sighed and fished the spare pair of shoes out of my bag,"No biggie. They'll be back by the end of the week."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow,"You keep an extra pair of shoes."

"Yep," I smiled and winked,"See ya around Mikoto!"

I turned and looked over my shoulder with a wave. Mikoto just stood there with that blank look on his face. I rounded the corner and got outside before I let out a breath of relief,"That was weird."

I was a bookworm, he was a "Bad Boy" we totally shouldn't mix.

Mikoto watched the girl leave. He didn't really care about the other students taking her shoes. But her attitude was strange about it. Any other girl probably would have burst into tears and Mikoto was actually grateful that she hadn't. He turned to leave when a couple of laughs caught his attention.

He walked silently towards then and peered around the corner of the lockers. Gin and two other boys- who were normally second and third when it came to test scores- were standing behind the lockers. They were laughing at something and Gin was holding a pair of shoes.

They were holding Mine's shoes.

Mikoto went to leave, this was none of his business, but Gin's voice stopped him,"Thanks for grabbing these for me boys-that little Bookworm will be so confused, thinking 'What on earth did I do this time'," Gin adopted a mocking high-pitch tone to try and sound like a girl, and quickly reverted back to his normal voice,"that her grades will slip again."

"This is the best plan you've ever come up with," one of the boys commented,"Anyone who ever tries to knock us out of our places can should suffer."

" Exactly," Gin smiled, and Mikoto's hands balled into fists,"I'll just tear these up before I give them back to that little Bitch. "

Mikoto walked in. Gin glared at him, knowing the boy had heard the whole thing,"You gonna tell freak?"

Mikoto didn't answer him, this made Gin angry, and he moved to punch the Redhead.

Mikoto struck hard and fast.

**THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter- Daddy dearest**

I walked home without incident, Mom greeted me at the door and I started on my homework before dinner.

"Sweetheart," Mom poked her head into my room and I swiveled around to face her,"What happened to your new school shoes?"

I had already thought of a lie on the way home and I smiled,"Eri stepped in a mud-puddle on the way to school. I lent her my extras. She said she'd give them back tomorrow."

Mom accepted my lie- seeming as I hadn't been caught in one for a long, long time, she'd had no reason to doubt my word- with a nod,"Okay, that was nice of you. Your father should be home any minute. Dinner should be ready in ten."

"Great," I smiled and she retreated to finish dinner. I swiveled back around to my math homework.

My dad was a blonde haired, blue eyed big, huge, chunk of a man. He might even intimidate Mikoto... Until said boy found out he was really a big huge teddy bear. Compared to him, mom and I were tiny. Dad was at least 6'5 and worked out regularly. Mom was just around 5'5 and I was gaining on her at a solid 5'2.

My father was a cop, and my mother sold small knickknacks - that she found at flea markets- online, so she got SMTP stay at home most of the time. Whenever I asked mom when they had met, she told me that she had met him while she was on a full summer vacation and dad was fresh out of America's Police Academy. They hadn't even intended to stay a couple, when they found out Mom was pregnant with me. This lead to a very sticky situation for the two. Dad decided to go to Japan with Mom, as a trial period to see if he could love mom and all that.

The trial period never ended because the two fell in love. Seriously. The two married after about five months and Dad took Mom's lastname.

But as I said before, right before my fifth birthday, my grandfather, whom I had met and visited a few times (not that I'd remember), became seriously ill, and we moved back to Dad's old town.

Dad convinced Mom that I should experience both cultures and they lived there for the next six years until I turned twelve. Then, we move back to Japan.

"So, Mine," I looked up to my dad from my rice and fish,"How was school today?"

I swallowed,"I got the highest mark today on that test."

Dad beamed at me and gave me a thumbs up,"Good job kiddo."

Light family-typical dinner talk ensued. I was about to head upstairs to finish studying while mom and dad did the dishes when the door-bell rang. I ran towards the door,"I got it!"

Imagine my surprise when Mikoto Shou was standing outside my door. I blinked in surprise,"Uh," I felt me nerves crackle, then pushed them down and put on a smile,"Hi Mikoto!"

Mikoto didn't give any emotion as he held out... Where those my shoes? "Here."

I stared at them opened mouthed.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow slightly,"You gonna take Em?"

I shook my head,"Oh, right. Domo Arigato - Thank You very much, Mikoto!"

I took the shoes from him; and I noticed the fresh bruises on his knuckles and looked back up at his face... There was a new bruise on his cheek. Mikoto glared slightly,"Don't you know it's rude to stare."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I got really fluster,"I- ah, uh. Sorry. I-"

Mikoto turned on his heel,"Forget it. You have your shoes, and don't mention it."

"O-okay," I called after him,"Still-Thanks!"

Mom was wiping her hands on a towel, seeing my shoes she assumed it was Eri,"Was that Eri?"

"Hm," I glanced up at her,"oh, uh" I decided to go with the truth,"No, it was a mutual friend dropping them off for her."

Mom frowned,"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No," I placed my out side show next the the other pair I had,"She was just to busy so she asked him."

"Oh, okay," Mom yawned,"Why don't you go take a bath. Dad and I are going to make a treat for you for your good-grade."

I smiled and cheered,"Thanks Mom," I kissed her cheek,"I'll go do that right now!"

**merry Christmas, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**disclaimer: I only own the ocs **

Chapter- A Tutor?

A bath I usually relaxing for me but last nights had me thinking about Mikoto, when did he find my shoes? How did he get them? And where the bruises on his hands and face because of them?

Mom and dad had made me cookies and I decided to take some for Mikoto- if I could get the courage to give them to him.

That morning, Gin and two of our classmates were absent. I wondered why but didn't really think about it.

Eri walked up to my desk as we were dismissed for lunch,"Wanna head down to that shady spot on the lawn?"

I glanced down at my bag which held the cookies,"I'll meet you there. I have to... Drop something off at the Student Council office first."

Eri nodded, after all I usually volunteered for the Student Council, and picked up her lunch box,"Alrighty - see you there!"

I walked out into the hall, and saw Mikoto heading towards the stairs. One of the upperclassmen, Izumo Kusanagi (who I'll point out was graduating early in two weeks) had already enter the stairs and Mikoto was waiting for the coast to be clear. The school didn't allow students to even go up on the roof, let alone eat lunch there.

I quickened my steps,"Uh, Mikoto?"

Mikoto turned to me, a blank stare on his face, like normal. I steeled my nerves and offered him the cookies wrapped in a small bag,"H-here. I know you said not to mention it... But these are a thank you."

Mikoto shrugged,"Fine," and he took the cookies before heading towards the stairs.

I turned and went to lunch.

Eri and a few of her friends were waiting there,"Hey Mine, did you here what happen to Gin, Toa and Aiden?"

"No," I sat down and opened my lunch,"What happened?"

"Apparently yesterday afternoon, the janitor found them unconscious in the shoe locker room. They'd practically been beaten half-to-death."

My eyes widened,"Oh... Oh dear."

Eri nodded enthusiastically as she continued,"All three are still in the hospital, the doctors say they should wake up soon, they said that they were fine, maybe minor concussions -if even that- and they had just been knocked out."

I ate a few more bites of food,"I wonder what happened..." Eri an her friends kept chattering on. I ate silently and glanced up to the school's roof from time-to-time.

After lunch, our teacher was prattling on and on about Algebra again, when the Vice Headmaster and the Headmaster opened the door.

"Please excuse the interruption," the Headmaster said to our teacher before turning to the class,"Mr. Mikoto Souh, please stand and come with us."

Mikoto's stood up silently and walked over to them. I bit my lip in worry. /Those bruises/ I wondered /Why... Why did he beat up those three...?/

Mikoto didn't come back to class for the rest of the day. I managed to get to the Voce Principal's office and knocked on the door,"Excuse me?"

The Vice Headmaster looked up from her paper work,"Yes?"

"I'm Mine Morine, a classmate of Mikoto Souh's and I was wondering if... If everything's alright."

The Vice Principal sighed,"So you're Miss. Morine," she glanced up at me,"Sit down dear- this whole mess concerns you as well."

I raised an eyebrow but did as I was told,"You see," She explained,"It seems Gin and those other two were trying to pull a prank on you. They swore up and down to the police and their parents that they were going to return your outdoor shoes back to you, today."

My eyes widened,"So THEY took them!"

Her sharp eyes narrowed,"Has this happened before?"

I lied,"No, but my mother said it was one of the popular was to prank some one even when she was a student. I figured whoever took them would bring them back soon, so I figured if they hadn't been brought back by tomorrow, that I'd report it."

She nodded, a displeased look on her face,"I see, anyway. Mikoto overheard there little plan after you had left. The boys had words and Gin threw the first punch."

"Oh," I whispered quietly.

"Yes," Vice Headmaster continued,"Since the fight was after school hours, we can afford to be more lenient with all four boys. Gin, Toa, and Aiden will be suspended for ten days. Mikoto will be suspended for Thirty-five."

I gasped,"Thrity-Five!? Why so many?"

"It was the school board's dissison, unfortunately," Vice Headmistress was practically fuming,"All of the three boys parents who were beaten are on it. They reason that Mikoto did keep hitting the boys even after he easily defended himself well enough, he didn't have to but he did. So that's ten days per boy he beat plus a little."

"That's not fair."

"It never is," she confessed to me, then giving me a soft smile,"But don't worry about it dear. Mikoto is a boy you shouldn't have to worry about. That's my job."

I nodded and stood,"Yes ma'am,"I bowed,"Thank you for talking to me."

I walked out the door and muttered under my breath,"Like I will be able to!"

_In a way, I'm the reason why Mikoto got suspended in the first place!_ I though in my head sadly.

I sighed, and walked home slightly depressed.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

**So the beginning of this chapter was meant to go at the end of the previous one... So I'm just throw it in here- sorry not sorry!**

**Chapter- Me? Uh...**

Mikoto and Izumo turned onto a street that would soon become famous or infamous- just on a matter of perspective- and Izumo pointed a small section out to the younger man,"See over there. That's where I bought the bar."

The two entered, Izumo had already started to clean the place up, mops and brooms and tags were thrown all over the place. Mikoto glanced around,"Not bad."

Izumo flinched,"Yeah well, speaking of bad- did you really get suspended for thirty-five days?"

Mikoto glanced his best friend, then moved to sit on an old dusky couch- which from that point on would be practically his-,"Yeah."

"Well, I already told you that if you wanted to keep that old man off your back you're gonna need to get those grades up,"Izumo leaned over the bar and sighed,"But now that seems impossible."

"I could just quit going to school."

Izumo glanced at him and shook his head,"No way. You need to finish."

Mikoto sighed,"So? Now what?"

Izumo pulled out a non-alcoholic beverage in a glass bottle and poured it for the two of them. After taking a few sips an idea seemed to dawn on Izumo,"How about you get tutored by one of your classmates?"

Mikoto openly glared,"What?"

"Have them get the work you'll miss and they can help you learn it!"

Mikoto looked down at his glass, school seemed like a pain in the ass, but he knew if he wanted to at least go somewhere in the world he'd need to finish it.

* * *

Another school day over, and Mikoto hadn't even need heard of. Izumo was still around as obligation until his early graduation,"Mine," I glanced up to our teacher right as the bell ring and kids started to file out the door,"Please stay a little after school."

Once everyone was gone,"What is it sir?"

He showed me a large stack of papers,"I know it's not really your place. But I -as well as many teachers- do not like the school boards decision with that little fight. So, if you could please take these to Mikoto, I would be very appreciative."

I gripped the large stack with a smile,"Of course," and I promptly left the room.

I spotted Izumo outside,"Izumo," I called running up to him. Izumo turned and gave me a polite smile.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

I showed him the stack of papers,"I'm Mine Morine need to deliver these to Mikoto. Do you know where he is?"

Izumo seemed to consider something before he jerked his head towards the entrance of the school's campus,"Here. I'll take you to him."

I was slightly worried, but Izumo put me at ease as we walked. He was kind enough, and started explaining that Mikoto had been staying over at the Bar he had bought, at least until Mikoto's parents calmed down about the whole suspension thing.

"So, you're going to be a bar owner," I asked curious about Izumo's intended line of work.

"Yep," the older boy said cheerfully,"I figured -why not? My mother and father were both

Bartenders in collage so they taught me a thing or two," he smirked good-naturedly down at me,"Looking for a job? I could always use some help."

I laughed,"Thanks, but I'm not gonna get a job just yet."

He nodded,"My offer still stands. It probably will for a while."

He opened the door to the bar and I spotted Mikoto lounging around on the sofa near the counter. He sat up when he saw Izumo and i enter,"Mikoto," Izumo nodded at me,"Mine has a delivery for you."

Mikoto stood and walked over,"Yeah?"

I held out the papers,"Many of the teachers don't agree with the board for suspending you but can't do anything. So they sent you the work you'll miss. So you can be caught up when you come back to school."

"Tsk," Mikoto looked down and to the left,"Who said if come back to school?"

I frowned and went over to set the heavy stack down on the bar,"Listen. In a way your suspension is kinda my fault-"

"No it's not,"Mikoto cut in, a snappish way,"Gin and those other two jackasses are the ones who made me mad. Not you."

I took that in stride,"I feel that I need to DO SOMETHING. The board is expecting you to fail for being out for so long, And if you don't go to school by the end of the 35 days, they'll win,"I patted the papers,"So, if you do the work, then come back to school and act like you hadn't missed a thing... It'll prove them wrong!"

Mikoto smirked,"Oh? And who is supposed to teach me? You?"

My eyes flashed,"Exactly!"

Mikoto went slightly slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Izumo started to laugh but his it in his drink- which he started to choke on. I batted my eyes at Mikoto,"I'll stop by tomorrow and catch you up on the assignments you've already missed."

I turned and walked out. As soon as I was out of the bar my brave persona crumbled an I was shaking the rest of the walk home.

Izumo laughed, and laughed,"I never thought that the bookworm would ever get THAT brave! Aahahah," he held his stomach,"I think you're rubbing off on her!"

Mikoto glared at his best friend,"Shut up," and proceeded to look over the assignments Mine had brought him.

That night at diner,"Mom, Dad," I sipped my tea,"I'm taking a tutor job starting tomorrow and I'll tutor from 4-6. Is that okay?"

Dad smiled,"That fine sweetheart. Just be home for dinner at 6:30, and tell me where you'll be."

I gulped a big sip of tea,"You know that old Homra bar they shut down? Well, a friend of the student I'm tutoring bought it and is fixing it up for when he graduates."

Dad's eyes flashed with recognition,"You wouldn't happen to be tutoring Mikoto Suoh?"

"Y-Yes."

Dad frown a little,"Just be careful okay? That boy isn't the best to be hanging around."

"Don't worry," I smiled,"Izumo will be there as well. I'll keep my phone charged and dial the police and have my finger on the call button when I walk home."

My father's smile returned,"As long as you are careful and have this plan I won't stop you."

"Thank you daddy!"

I stood an gathered the dishes before I went into the kitchen and did them.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry this is so late, I also will have about 5 more chapters in different **

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- Red**

I was doing my sessions with Mikoto daily, Izumo was just days from graduating but stuck around to be that 3rd party. Mikoto was smart, but just didn't know it. He excelled in History and Literature but struggled in Math and was average in Science. I did what I could and taught him the tricks I had learned.

"Wait," Mikoto said, amused,"How do you remember the measurements?"

"King Henry Died By Drinking Chocolate Milk," I replied with a straight face,"K stand for-Kilo and King, H stands for-Heckto and Henry, D stands for-Deca and Died an so on and so forth until you've labeled them all."

Mikoto wrote it in the notes he kept of our sessions.

When we got to math, I starts to do my own calculations.

35 days, but only 5 school days in one week. So, it will be a month and three weeks. But now it was down to 31.

I was surprisingly starting to like the sessions. Izumo always provided snacks, and both boys were always kind and friendly. I started to realize that they and I were becoming friends, slowly but surely.

That weekend, I had gone shopping at the mall with Eri. With no session to go to, I was slightly board. I was going through the small clearance section of clothes when I stopped. A beautiful red shirt... And it reminded me of Mikoto's hair... But it was a tank top.

Eri walked up with a few hundred things in her arms and smiled when she saw my shirt,"Hey! That's really pretty! And look," she somehow motioned to the tag,"It's your size!"

We went into the changing room and slipped into the shirt. It felt like cool water on my skin, Eri, Ooed and ahhed,"Look it's just a few bucks! Get it! Get it!"

I broke under her relentless pleading and once we finished narrowing down her options, and got the shirt.  
**  
*****  
I sat down for lunch at school, 30 days to go. Just one month. Eri and I were chattering happily when footsteps came up behind me and suddenly something really cold, and really sticky went down my back. With a shriek I stood up, one of the girls from my class had on a look of pure shock and fear,"Oh my- oh my god," she started to cry,"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

I bit back any retorts, this girl was sincere, anyone with a brain could tell that. She was walking up and stumbled and spilled her drink in me,"I-it's no problem," I smiled,"I've got extra clothes!"

I had managed to pack th shirt I had gotten as well as dark grey jeans that I had fallen in love with at a small flea market, and mom had bought them for me. I can't count on one hand how many times I washed them before I even dared to try them on. Then a black cloth belt with small metal loops sown into it that made holes.

I went into the nurses office. Seeing me, she smiled,"You have extra clothes?"

I nodded,"Yes, ma'am."

She turned to her desk,"Go ahead and change, I'll write you a note."

I quickly changed and when I came out of the bathroom, she spotted that I was only in a tank top. With a sigh she went over to the small closet in the corner and pulled out an old jean jacket,"Here. I usually keep jackets and blankets in case we'll eve need them. This was my daughters at your age and it's clean."

I took the jacket and threw it on. The nurse smiled and handed me a lanyard with my note in its plastic pouch,"Lunch is almost over."

"Thank you," I said calmly and walked back to Eri, who beamed at me.

"You. Look. Great."

The girl who had spilt her drink on me looked at me in wonder,"Wow!"

I smiled,"Thanks."  
**  
*****

The moment I walked into the bar Izumo made it know that he liked the way I looked,"Aw," he cooed as he polished some new glasses he had bought,"You didn't have to dress up just for US!"

I scowled at him,"Fo your information a girl accidentally spilled her juice on me today during lunch. I had a change of clothes with me."

Mikoto cocked his head with curiosity- as if to ask 'Why?'

I rolled my eyes,"Because, I didn't feel like wearing my uniform after school today. I don't know what the big deal is. I've done it before."

I sat down and pulled out today's assignment,"Well? Up for some English lessons?"

Mikoto sat down and we went over Beowulf. Izumo dropped flirts and teasing the whole time but I ignored him and focused on trying to help Mikoto learn. After all I wanted Gin and his two PIC's to loose.

Before I knew it, our time was up. I glanced at the clock, 6. I had just enough time to walk home-and fast. The sun was going down as I packed my bag. Mikoto stood,"Should I walk you home?"

I glanced up with him,"Uh-"

Mikoto smirked,"I'm walking you home."

"O-okay."

Mikoto and I silently walked towards my house, me babbling most of the way. Like the freaking weather, school and you know things that Mikoto wouldn't normally talk about. Mikoto still was smirking at my apparent uncomfortableness and stopped on my block, not going any further he said,"Goodnight Mine. I like your shirt."

I bit my lip to keep it from hanging open in shock and watched as the Red head disappeared down the street.

******

The days came and gone faster and faster the more of then we had. I didn't want it to end- those two boys were fun to hang out with. More then once Mikoto would walk into sessions late with new bruises and scratches. Izumo fawned over him like a mother hen when he did and tried to patch him up but it usually fell to me to do it.

I was wearing my uniform when we had just finished the 25th session. Ten more to go, I smiled to myself. Just ten days plus the two weekends. Fourteen.

Mikoto had been in the bathroom while I had findings packig my things up. It was close to my curfew so I wasn't going to wait around for Mikoto, I waved to Izumo,"See you tomorrow!"

Izumo went into his 'Mother Hen' mode,"Shouldn't you wait for Mikoto?"

"Nah," I smiled,"If I wait for that big lug I'll be late! Dad won't like that- Bye," with a wave I ran out of the bar.

I walked quietly along the rode humming a little tune.

I had just made it a good five blocks away- When I was grabbed from behind, I let out a shriek of surprised as I was practically thrown into a nearby alley wall, I felt my face smack against the wall, my nose erupted into pain. I didn't hear any pops so at least it wasn't completely broken, I gazed at the wall before me as I fell backwards- a smug of red was on the wall.

It... Looks like my shirt... I though falling to the ground.

Mikoto walked back into the bar to find his tutor gone, he gazed at Izumo expectantly. Izumo sighed as he finished wiping down the counter,"Mine left. She couldn't wait for you forever you know."

Mikoto didn't say anything as he walked out the door. He wasn't walking but wasn't running as he hurried down the streets. That's when he heard the shriek at three blocks away. He ran the rest of the way to the alley.

"So," a tan, tall, man with a black shirt, jeans and sunglasses, chuckled as two teens started to kick Mine mercilessly,"This is that bitch that's been hanging around that Suoh kid. Time for her to learn a lesson."

Mine moaned as each hit was taken. Mikoto's anger spiked an he stepped into the alley.

One is never smart to provoke the sleeping Lion.

**please review! Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry not sorry I missed yesterday, Baseball season and little bros and the like. If your story isn't updated today it will Froday. Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- Police**

The police had arrived to find Mikoto holding the limp form of Mine. At first, the police targeted Mikoto, thinking he had attacked everyone including Mine. Mikoto's face contorted into annoyance when're guns were turned on him,"Show us your hands!"

Mikoto slowly sat down on the ground and carefully placed Mine on the ground as well. Then slowly lifted his hands into the air with a bored look. Multiple flashlights clicked on to give everyone a better view, there was a sharp intake of breath before,"Mine?!"

A big, tall blonde man rushed forward, his blue eyes flashing with fear. Mikoto realized that this must have been Mine's father. He rushed up to Mine and carefully took her still, but still alive, body in his arms. He looked up at Mikoto,"What happened?"

Mikoto glanced behind him at the bloody and unconscious boys behind them,"She left before I could walk her home. When I tried to catch up with her they had jumped her."

Mine's father nodded, before shouting at the officers behind him,"Get those buses down here as fast as you can! And ID the men that are unconscious for booking! Now!"

Many of the police immediately did as they were ordered. Mine's father stood, and Mikoto followed his movements. The ambulance arrived not two minutes later, and a breathless Izumo not long after it,"Dear god! What happened?"

Both young men watched as Mine's Father handed her over to the paramedics by carefully laying her down onto their gurney, as if she would break at any moment. The paramedics immediately started to do an examination. One turned to Mine's father,"Jim? Is this your kid?"

Mine's father nodded, unable to speak, and watched the paramedics work. The paramedic that had spoken to him looked back and forth from daughter to father,"We'll have to transport her to the city hospital. You wanna ride with?"

Mines father nodded and the paramedics started to load Mine up into the ambulance. The paramedic started to carefully herd him in after his daughter and shut the doors after him. He hit the doors to let the driver know,"You're good!"

One officer took Mikoto's statement, and sent him on his way. Izumo checked his watch,"The hospital's visiting hours end at nine-thirty and it's seven, wanna see if we can go visit her?"

Mikoto watched the ambulance as it sped down the street, and soon was out of site. He looked back over at his friend, the look in his eyes telling him that he was still too... Riled up. Izumo rolled his eyes,"Fine. I'll go visit and see what's going on. You try not to get killed." The two shared a nod and went separate ways.

**8888888**

Izumo easily charmed his way into the hospital and stopped by the room that Mine had been placed in. Her Father and Mother both stood outside the room watching as their daughter was checked checked up on by a nurse.

Mine's Father looked sharply up from the deep conversation with his wife,"You're that kid that hangs with Souh, Izumo Kusanagi... Right?"

Izumo blanched, completely unprepared to meet with Mine's parents so soon, and kicking himself for not seeing this coming. He sweat dropped and gave them an easy going smile and an awkward chuckle,"Henhen, yeah that's me," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly while offering his hand out,"I take it you're Miss. Morine parents?"

Mine's father deliberately crushed Izumo's hand as he shook it. Izumo holding in a cry of pain,"Yes. We are."

Izumo rubbed his hand once it was let go, his face turned more serious as he looked over at his friend,"Is she okay?"

"They managed to wake her up in the ambulance, she didn't have any signs of a concussion, but her nose was broken. She's pretty drugged up for the pain so we're letting her rest," Mine's Mother informed him, then Izumo was frozen to the core by the mother's cold glare,"No visitors."

Izumo let out a nervous chuckle and took a step back away from the Mama Bear about to attack him. Mine's father put his hand on her shoulder and she snapped out of her death glare and looked up at him,"Sweetheart, why don't you go check in with the nurse? I'll finish talking with the boy."

Her cheek puffed out as she thought about this. Being a stubborn woman she was tempted to tell him to do it himself because she wanted to tear into one of the boys that she had entrusted her daughter's wellbeing to. Mine's Father sighed,"Please, Emiko?"

Emiko's gaze softened, as if a tiger had been mollified, for now, she shot a glare at Isumo who straightened immediately and waved his hands to try and ward her off,"Fine," she muttered and walked off into the room that her daughter rested in.

Mine's Father sighed as he and Izumo watched as his wife talked with the nurse in Mine's room. Mine's Father looked out of the corner of the eye at Izumo,"She'll have to stay in the hospital over the weekend and Monday. They want to have her rest as well as make sure she won't need surgery."

Izumo nodded his head,"Ah."

Mine's Father suddenly turned to the boy and threw his arm around his shoulders and started leading him down the hallway,"Walk with me a moment will you?"

**8888888888**

And this was the night that Izumo fully took up smoking. When Mikoto came back from his raging fight, covered in cuts and bruises he was surprised to follow bs his best friends smoking a cigarette in the bar. His questioning look was wandered by a somewhat now calmed Izumo,"Did you know how tall Mine's dad was? Holy Shit."

Mikoto sat on the bar stool as Izumo elaborated on this by telling him the tale and fixing Mikoto up at the same time.

_Mine's father had lead him out into the smoking area of the hospital and took out a package of cigarettes. He lit one and stared down at the uneasy Izumo,"I must say I'm a little disappointed that this turned out like it did. But I'm glad Mine is safe."_

_ Izumo nodded,"Yes sir. Mikoto and I are both-"_

_ The giant blond man's eyes flashed at the mention of Mikoto,"Speaking of him. Why is he not here to check on Mine?"_

_ Izumo gulped,"H-He..." Unable to think of a lie. Izumo just said,"He went to go beat up more men, Sir. Most likely more men who might harm Mine for hanging around with himself and I."_

_ Mine's father took a long drawl of his cigarette, before tapping the ash off and sighing the smoke out,"Now, I believe this would be the moment that I would forbid you and Suoh from ever seeing my daughter ever again," Izumo flinched, it was hard for him to believe it himself, but that bookworm had already wormed his way into his heart. _

_"But,"The big man sighed, as if realizing something and knowing there would be no use fighting it when the time came,"Knowing how stubborn my daughter is... She visit you anyway, no matter what. So I'm in a bit of a bind here."_

_Izumo wasn't sure what to say so he kept his mouth shut._

_ "I guess I'll just have to let Mine hang around you..." Izumo wanted to shout with happiness-He'd get Mikoto through High School after all!- but kept his demeanor in check, somewhat._

_"So," Izumo's happiness was quenched like a flame when he saw the murderous look on Mine's Father's face,"I'll only warn you once, never forget who I am," the badge at his hip gave off a reminding glint. And just as fast as the murderous look had appeared, it disappeared, replaced with a placid easygoing smile. Mine's Father let out a big laugh that seemed to shake the whole area around him, and he ruffled Izumo's hair,"Don't worry about it kid. Besides I'm not the parent you need to worry about."_

_Izumo shuddered at how Mine's mother must be like when it came to her daughter._

Mikoto shot a look to his friend,"You need to get better at keeping calm in situations like that."

Izumo 'humphed' as he started to wipe down the bar,"Yeah, yeah."

**Dream voice for Emiko (Mine's Mother): Jennifer Hale (OMG she'd have the perfect Mama Bear voice!)**

**Dream voice for Mine's Father: Patric Seitz (Duh!)**

**Thank you you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Hello, and Merry Christmas, for the holidays, every story's getting twooooo chapters! I'm so sorry for disappearing, and I know I say that every post, but life you know, school, work, after school things. They have a way of making life hell.**

**Discalimer: I only own the OCs**

**Chapter- Back to School**

**Mine POV**

It was Saturday morning that I finally regained a firm grip onto my consciousness. The first thing I felt was the bandages and something hard on my nose. I looked to my right and saw my mother sleeping in a chair beside me, "M-om," I croaked. My mother's head shot up and relief filled her eyes.

"Baby girl," she whispered happily, before realizing something, "I'll go let your nurse know you're up," I watched as my mother left the room. I blinked in surprise, having expecting her to shower me with really unwanted attention. She came back with a nurse in tow, a pretty young woman who wore a very pretty shade of eyeshadow.

"Hello Mine," Glad to see you finally up. I'm your nurse Ai, How do you feel?"

"Okay-ish."

"Would you like some water? Are you feeling any pain?"

"Yes and no."

Ai nodded, a smile ghosting her lips again, "That's good," she poured me a glass of water, "It means we might get to cut back on the pain medication for a while. You were lucky we won't have to have surgery on your nose. It was just fractured a little. In a few weeks, you should be all healed up. We'll get you home by Monday afternoon and back into school by Tuesday!"

I felt shock reside up in my body, "WHAT! I'm going to miss Monday!"

Ai and my mother greatly became concerned. Ai looked back and forth between us, "I-is there a reason for you not to miss school?"

I chewed on my lip, "I'm helping a friend while he's unable to attend school. I, just need to keep up with school work is all."

My mother shook her head, "Mine, you can afford to miss one day of school. Your nose is broken and all scratched up for goodness sake! Why don't you have Eri drop by the house after school on Monday?"

I sighed, knowing this was a losing battle, "Yes mother."

Speaking of Eri. Later that day she came to visit me, "Oh! Mine, I can't believe this happened to you!"

I smiled at my... I guess friend now... as she acted like a mother hen to me. She had brought me two flowers, a yellow rose and a Peony, "Don't worry Eri. I'll be fine!"

"You got jumped! Thank god that Mikoto was there or you could have been killed or something!"

"Eri-" I sing-songed, "Tell me what's going on at school?"

"Gin and the other two finally returned Friday," my stomach sank like a rock, that means they'll be there tomorrow. Eri continued not knowing my fear, "They were taking their courses at home to get caught up while they healed. They've been talking bad about you and Mikoto."

Tuesday should be fun.

* * *

I checked the bandages on my nose. The swelling had gone down extremely well, and there was barely any pain unless something or someone messed with it. It was hard for me to breath out of my nose because of the pressure that the bandages put on it. The pain medicine I was taking did its job very well, however I'd have to take it at school.

I was sad that Mikoto hadn't come and visited me, while I was in the hospital but Izumo had. Mom even told me about when he had visited when I had been first admitted. I double checked the work that Eri had given me, and made sure to email Mikoto the notes. I'll check and see his work when I see him. For now I'd have to have a fitful sleep, and hope Gin and his buddies don't say anything.

* * *

Eri surprised me by picking me up the next morning. She smiled brightly, "Good Morning, Mine! How do you feel?"

"Very good," I lied, my stomach was in knots, "How are you?"

"Great!"

I paused in my steps, my school bag and bento bagging against my legs,"Hey, Eri?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know where I live?"

Eri laughed, "Because your mother told me silly! Now come on," she grabbed my hand, "Let's get to school!"

I walked into the building and some girls immediately came up to Eri and I. I expected something awful to happen but they had come to say hello to Eri.

I started to walk to the classroom by myself, paranoia making my stomach churn. A boy I had never seen before walked into the hall, my eyes fell to the floor, _He's gotta be Izumo's age. Just avoid him._

He had messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes with glasses. He smiled at me but I quickly looked away. He walked up to my seat to my horror and pointed at Mikoto's desk, "Excuse me is this seat taken?"

I looked up at him, "W-well, the student that usually sits there is out right now," I glanced to the desk that's on the other side of me, "But this desk is empty."

The boy smiled at me, "Ah, I see thank you, Miss.?"

I bowed my head to him, "M-mine Morine."

The new kid took his seat. It was at that moment that the universe decided to cut me a break because the bell rang and kids rushed to their seats. The teacher called role before saying, "And it seems we have a new student with us today, Reisi?"

The new student stood up and bowed, "Hello, my name is Reisi Munakata, please take good care of me." He quickly sat down.

"Good," the teacher smiled, "Now let's start on our English for today- if everyone could take out their textbooks?"

* * *

I made it all through the school day avoiding Gin and the other two, including LUNCH! It was great, Eri helped me catch up at Lunch in the library so I also avoided the new kid, he was rather strange, but not in a bad way…I think…

I packed everything up as the final bell left and waved to Eri, who was on clean-up duty. I watched as everyone cleared out of the shoe locker room and scurried to get my shoes before I left the room. Unfortunately the universe decided to rear its ugly head. Gin and his two cronies appeared at the entrance and exit to the school.

**thank you for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Christmas pt. 2**

**Chapter – Knights to the rescue**

_Previously in our story:_

_I packed everything up as the final bell left and waved to Eri, who was on clean-up duty. I watched as everyone cleared out of the shoe locker room and scurried to get my shoes before I left the room._ _Unfortunately the universe decided to rear its ugly head. Gin and his two cronies appeared at the entrance and exit to the school. _

Gin grabbed my arm and pulled me to the small area between the school building and the fence. Gin pushed me in front of them and I tripped, and landed on my knees, "OW!"

Gin sneered down at me with his hands on his hips, "So how's your nose, you little tramp" He flicked my bandage and I gave a screech of pain. They laughed as the tears filled my eyes.

"W-what do you want," I bravely asked, still clutching my nose.

Gin glared at me, "Thanks to your little lap-dog I got suspended. Me_, suspended. _As well as my friends, you've ruined my perfect academic career, and I'm gonna make you pay!"

He stepped forward and lifted his hand towards me. Suddenly a figure grabbed his wrist and stood between me and the other three, "Now, let's not do anything hasty shall we?"

I let out a breath of relief when I saw Munakata. His blue eyes were cold and calculating but he was smiling as he starred them down, "I know I'm knew here but surely you all wouldn't like to take the chance of our school Double Jeopardy policy? Doesn't it have to do with expulsion from the school?"

Gin ripped his wrist from Munakata's grip, "Whatever, we were just playing. I wasn't really gonna hit her," he glanced at his two friends, "Let's go guys."

The trio retreated and I breathed a sigh of relief. Munakata glanced down at me and offered me his hand, "Need help?"

I smiled shyly and took the hand he offered me, "T-Thank you."

It was at that exact moment the Izumo rounded the corner. Izumo glanced between the two of us, "Hey Mine, I came to pick you up and saw the evil trio leaving this area… but I see you're alright."

I nodded, "Um, yes this is," I turned to introduce him to Munakata but he has disappeared, "Or rather… that _was _Reisi Munakata. He's a new kid."

"Is your nose is bleeding? What happened?" Izumo walked forward, "It is? Crap, either your Dad or Mikoto is gonna kill me and I don't really know which one'll be worse."

I shot him a glance, "Gin… may have tried to pick on me… but Munakata helped m," I shot a questioning glance at Izumo, "What do you mean Mikoto and my Dad would wanna kill you? Okay, my dad I can understand- but why Mikoto?"

"Because he like- "Izumo stopped and sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head as he awkwardly-laughed, "Because Mikoto wouldn't want one of his friends hurt, and because he put me in charge of watching you while he's getting ready for your study session. Ready to go?"

I sighed, "I guess."

* * *

I don't think I'll ever hate the warmth of the bar as you enter it in winter. It's like a rejuvenating blast that hits you like water on your thirsty tongue. I stretched and stretched out like a cat and basted in the glorious warmth, Izumo chuckled and carefully pushed his way between myself and the doorframe, "I love this place."

Izumo laughed again, "You're welcome I spend all money to heat it for you."

"You'd do it anyway," Mikoto promptly reminded him and Izumo comically flinched and sweat dropped, "yeah, guess you're right."

I fiddled with my book-bag and Mikoto turned to face me from his stool, "Whatcha stallin' for?"

"N-no reason," I nervously giggled, before slowly making my way to him, and sat down on the stool, I locked eyes with Izumo before looking at Mikoto.

Mikoto saw the blood on my nose bandage, he peered closer like Izumo had earlier and I leaned away from him. I watched as his his eyes narrowed, 'What happened?"

I scuffed my foot on the poll of the bar stool, "Nothing big."

He snorted, obviously calling my bluff, "What happened?"

"So you ready to get to that next chapter in Beowolf? I think it's the one that's the real big pain in the butt."

"Don't change the subject- what happened?"

"Gin may have flicked my nose and may have opened a scab."

Mikoto immediatly stood and made for the door, his eyes burning with anger. I quickly grabbed onto his sleeve, "M-Mikoto," I swallowed and steeled my voice, "Please sit down, the school has a Double Jeopardy policy, and I don't want all of our hard work to go to waste."

Mikoto pushed a long breath out of his nose, "Fine." He turned and sat on the barstool. Izumo had to pick his jaw up from the floor.

I excused myself to change my bandages. After all, don't want my dad to kill Izumo, do I?

* * *

I worked on my homework silently while Mikoto studied for the practice test that our teacher had included in the large packet he has to finish. The days were dwindling down to nothing and soon, he'd be back in school with me. Now we only had one day left. What a weird thirty days it had been.

Munakata was always helping me with Gin during the day and Izumo after school. Eri was there any other time and they didn't try anything. But they were like sharks - always circling.

The day Mikoto came back was… interesting to say the least.

**thank you for reading, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, Hey, So sorry it's so late/early guys. I got surprised with a late shift at work cause my sis got sick and i didn't get home till 9pm and have been weighting ever since. I'll post what I have right now, and work on what I don't have in the morning and will post them afternoon-ish. Love you all!**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Mine:They only own me I promise!**

**Chapter- The Worshiper**

Mikoto walked me to school, well more like he met up with me as I walked and brooded as we walked. I rolled my eyes at him,"Mikoto, you're gonna scare everyone."

"So...?"

I sighed,"Nevermind."

We walked onto school grounds, kids eyeing us and whispering. Him and his cronies nowhere to be seen. Eri skipped up to us,"Mine! Mikoto! Good morning."

"Good morning," I mumbled, which Mikoto half-heartedly copied.

We walked into class and I sat in my seat, Mikoto taking his regular seat next to me. Reisi glancing over at us from above his book,"Mine? Is this the young man I keep hearing about."

I glanced up at him,"Huh? Um, I guess," I glanced over at Mikoto, who was promptly ignoring us,"This is my friend Mikoto, Mikoto this is a new student Reisi."

Mikoto glanced over at him, the looked away with a snort.

"Mikoto," I hissed,"You're being rude!"

Reisi, to my astonishment, only laughed,"I take it he's not a morning person, huh? Don't worry Mine, I'm not taking it personally."

"Sorry, he's usually in a better mood."

Mikoto huffed. Gin and his friends shuffled in right at the bell, Lessons started, the weirdness didn't happen until later, at lunch.

* * *

I was splitting lunch with Eri today, sitting under a pretty tree near the front of campus. Mikoto sat next to us, chewing on the tooth pick Izumo undoubtedly had packed in his bento box. Eri and I chatted about the newest gossip when we heard timid footsteps walking up to us. Eri and I glanced up, to see a young, scrawny boy with short, neatly styled light brown hair and brown eyes, walking up to us. I smiled and Eri waved to him,"Hello!"

Mikoto glanced at him, and he suddenly tensed, before rushing away.

"Aw," I pouted,"Mikoto! You scared him!"

"No, I didn't."

We didn't think much of it, after all Mikoto was getting his work back after school as well as taking a make-up exam.

* * *

I cheered as we exited the school, walking on the balls of my feet,"We did it! We did it!"

Izumo stood at the gate, a lopsided grin on his face,"I take it, that all is well?"

Mikoto hmmphed, and I cheered,"He made a B plus on his Make-up exam! And averaged a eighty-five percentile on his make-up assignments!"

Izumo smiled at Mikoto,"Aren't you glad we kept this measly, quiet, feeble, Bookworm around?"

"HEY!"

"Just kidding, let's go out for a bite to celebrate."

Mikoto and I locked eyes, and both nodded at the same time, "Hai!"

* * *

Over the course of a few days the same process for lunch repeated itself. Until one day, I gathered up my courage and stood and latched onto the young boy, dragging him- as he protested- to our lunch spot.

"Sit, sit!" I told him,"I'm Mine, this is Eri," and then motioned to Mikoto,"And that's Mikoto."

The young boy swallowed,"I... I know," he scratched the back of his head,"I- I'm Tatara Totsuka, I'm a grade below you guys."

I nodded, passing him a cookie I had made last night,"Oh, I see, well, what brings you over here?"

"W-well," Tatara stuttered,"I was... I just wanted to say hi. Um, you guys are kinda my heroes, standing up to Gin and them anyway."

Mikoto looked at him sharply,"They bothering you?"

"N-No," Tatara stuttered,"Wow, you kinda looked like an angry King!"

I cocked my head," What?"

Tatara suddenly stood,"N-nothing, forget I said anything, just Thanks, you're giving us youngsters someone to look up to."

With that, he- very briskly- walked away.

Eri signed, when he was out of earshot,"That was weird."

"I thought it was sweet!"

Mikoto snorted,"No, Eri's right, definitely weird."

"HEY," I cried when Eri beamed up at him with simple,"Arigato."

I stuffed a cookie into my mouth muttering,"Traitor..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

**Disclaimer: We only own the OCs!**

**Chapter- The Lion and Wolf butt heads**

It was strange how we seemed to settle into a routine. Mikoto was always by my side, he'd walk me to school, sit next to me in home room and then have lunch with Eri and I. Then we'd walk to the bar and do homework while Izumo would fix us a snack. Then Mikoto would walk me home.

The first day Miktoto had skipped I had felt out of my element.

Eri and I looked at each other as the lunch bell rang and Mikoto still had not appeared. Sure, he's been late to school. But never THIS late. Eri stood with her bento box. I grabbed both, the one I had made for myself and the one I had made for the absent Mikoto. I was worried Gin had to know that Mikoto was absent by now. Gin would do something, he would... Maybe if Eri and I left as fast as we could...

But I didn't really have to worry because on the days that Mikotot would inexplicably skipped... Reisi would step in.

Gin and his friends had been following us, and while Eri had a concrete grip on my wrist, I thought that maybe she'd be guilty by association. Until a cheery voice stopped us from leaving the building for our tree,"Eri! Mine! Wait up!"

We both froze and looked to see ... Oh what was his name... Toa, I think, scrambling out of the Reisi's way. I felt all the tension leave my body. I smiled back at him,"Reisi! Good to see you!"

Reisi then escorted us to our tree where Tatara stood waiting with his hands in his pockets. "Queen Mine! Miss Eri and Mr. Reisi, it's such a nice day isn't it?"

I nodded,"Yes Tatara it is. And it'll be better once you stop calling me Queen..."

Tatara scratched his neck sheepishly, while Eri settled down in the grass,"Thanks for the save Reisi," she smiled at him gratefully, before she frowned and glared at Gin, Toa and ... I think, his name was Aiden... stalked across the courtyard to head behind the school. "Seesh," Eri shuddered.

Tatara frowned as he sat down,"We're those guys bothering you again?"

"They must have noticed Mikoto was gone," Reisi said absentmindedly while he watched Tatara open his bento box.

Eri shook her head, her black hair bouncing this way and that,"Maybe we should take self-defense classes, what do you think Mine?"

"I don't know..."

"But we can't rely on Mikoto and Reisi- we need to be strong independent women!" Reisi snickered and Eri shot him a glare,"Well it's true!"

"I'll ask my dad if he knows any good classes," I promised, trying to ease the tension.

Eri beamed at me and suddenly everyone stopped when they heard a stomach growl. Reisi blushed and covered his face as we all looked over at him. "Reisi," I asked,"Did you forget your lunch?"

"Yes,but don't worry about it Mine..."

"Here, take Mikoto's, he's not here to eat it anyway." I offered up the bento box and Tatara almost choked.

Reisi smiled,"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't want the food to go bad."

Reisi gave me a grateful smile,"Arigato Mine!"

"Don't mention it, now, itadakimasu!" I cheered before tucking into my lunch.

"itadakimasu," everyone echoed before starting their own lunch.

Reisi had offered to walk me home, but when we made it to the front gate, Mikoto stood their with his hands in his pockets. I then realized that I had left a textbook in my desk,"Oh! I'll be right back! I forgot a book.." And I rushed back to the classroom.

Reisi looked darkly at Mikoto,"I hope you weren't causing too much trouble..."

Mikoto just shifted a glare to the blue eyed boy, not even bothering with a reply.

Reisi got cocky," Your lunch was really good today..."

Mikoto snapped and grabbed Reisi's collar,"Shut up. I hate smug people."

"Easy," Reisi held his hands up in surrender,"Wouldn't want to punch one of Mine's friends..."

Mikoto let out a tssk before releasing Reisi just as I returned. "Ready to go boys?" They both looked at each other, and then back to me, nodding,"Great let's go!"

Mikoto and Reisi locked eyes again as they walked, communications silently that they'd have a truce... For now.

**thank you for reading- please review and vote - Merry Chirstmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! It's been a minute since I posted, but now that I am, I have the results of the winners of the poll on my profile page, so if you find that your story didn't get an update, the reason why is there. Thank you for all the votes and reviews! They mean a lot! Here's the results also here:**

**WINNER: A Soul Mate to remember: 5**

**My life at the museum: 4**

**Mirrors: 4**

**To save a life: 3**

**I decided that anything less then three would not get an update, mainly because I am pressed for time and a new up-and-coming story that I don't have many chapters for, ****_A Soul Mate To Remember_****, has won the poll. And I would like to focus on it.**

**Now, without further ado, your scheduled update!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs and any plot that I come up with.**

**Chapter- Inner Turmoil**

That little thing that had been bugging me, well it was just a little thing anymore. In fact, now it became a big thing. Anytime I saw Mikoto, my stomach started to swirl in on itself, like when you put too much cream in you coffee. The feeling swirled around and around, making anxious and fidgeted. Eri and I were washing up before lunch, I had made Minot's lunch again, and she noticed my hands shaking, "Mine… are you okay?"

She got really close as I stuttered, feeling my forehead with the back of her hand. I backed away, "I- I'm fine!"

"You've been shaken this whole week!" Eri retorted, putting her hands on her hips, "You can't be fine! What's up, is it your pain medication? I know you're parents are trying to taper you off of it. Was it too strong? Are you addicted to it?"

I gawked at her, "N-no! It's nothing like that! Don't say such silly things. i'm not addicted to my pain medication. I don't actually know what's wrong with me. I just feel queasy."

Eri cocked her head, "maybe you should go to the nurse's office."

"No! I'm fine. Let's just go to lunch."

"Fine, but if you start throwing up, I get the rest of your lunch…"

* * *

Minot, Tatara, and Reisi were all waiting for us, the younger boy filling in the silence of the two more aloof boys. He was happily chattering away, about anything and everything. The weather, the forecasted weather for the week, his lessons, his homework. The bullies that were starting to pick on him. Minot had looked up sharply at this, his protective instincts waking up. "Hi boys!" Bri called as we neared them, her smile wide, "Sorry we're late, I had chalk all over my hands from doing that math problem on the board."

I passed Mikoto his lunch and he nodded in thanks. I sat right next to Tatara, as per usual, and Eri sat right across from me. I looked over at Reisi, "Did you remember your lunch today?"

"yeah, but I'm not feeling too hungry today."

Eri perked up at this, " really? Maybe there's something going around. Mine's been shaky all day."

"I have not." I snapped at her, begging her to be quiet with my eyes.

"You're sick," Mikoto asked as turned his attention to me, "Don't be an idiot- Shouldn't you go to the nurse's office?"

"I'm fine." I retorted stubbornly, " I don't need to go to the nurse's office."

"Are you sure," Reisi asked, his glasses flashing in the sunlight, " I could carry you."

"No, no" I repeated, before finally relenting, "I'll just go by myself." I stood up suddenly and trotted away, my lunch laying forgotten on the ground.

The nurse, Miss. Yasukawa, was happy to see me, "Ah! Miss. Marine, what can I do for you?"

"I don't know," I closed the door with a sigh before I plopped down on one of the beds, " I've been shaken lately, but I feel fine, but my friends insisted that I come in here anyway."

Miss. Yasukawa felt my forhead, just as Eri had done earlier, "well," she started, "you feel fine. But, sometimes I find that these nausea bugs aren't due to actual ailments. So, if you wanna talk, I'm all ears."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "it's just, you know, a lot of people came to visit me in the hospital."

Miss. Yasukawa smiled, "yes, back when you got hurt, my sister was your nurse!"

"Right," I nodded, my feet scuffling across the floor, "and Eri came, my parents were there and Izumi and a few other students and some teachers.. but…but Mikoto didn't."

Miss. Yasukawa's eyes went wide, "I see… and does that bother you?"

"A little, yeah," I omitted, "I'm… mad that he didn't come to visit. and sad, and disappointed, but I didn't want to tell him, because I don't wanna fight with him."

"So you haven't told him?" I didn't answer just kept my gaze glued to the floor, and Miss. Yasukawa sighed, "Mine, you shouldn't keep this to yourself, a good friendship, or any relationship really, is built one communication and trust. How can he trust you or you trust him if there isn't any communication?"

"Faith?"

Miss. Yasukawa was caught off-guard by my statement and let out a cackle before she actually started laughing, 'Well, Mine, that's the first time I've ever had an answer like that to my questions, and while Faith is a great aspect in many lives, this type of relationship need to be nurtured before we can really dive into any faith topics. Do you understand."

"Kinda…" I replied, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Good," Miss. Yasukawa smiled, "So you'll talk to him after school maybe? When he walks you home?"

"I..I'll see."

* * *

The school bell rang and I felt my stomach swirl again and i unconsciously put a hand to it. Minot walked up to my desk, his bag thrown over his shoulder, "ready to go?"

I nodded and we walked out of the building, myself staying silent thinking, _Oh god. What am I doing? I can't really talk to him - can I? What if he gets mad? what if he doesn't want to be friends anymore?_ I put my hand to my chest, _I don't know what I'd do after that! I can't let that happen! I shouldn't talk to him!_ I shook my head as I thought, the mental image of Mikoto becoming angry with me ad shunning me was too much, I couldn't go through with this! Sorry Miss. Yasukawa!

Mikoto stopped my train of thought by taking his pointer finger and rapping it against my forehead once before speaking i his monotone voice, " hey, what are you getting all worked up about?"

"Well, I, it's just?" A blush blossomed over my cheeks as I fumbled for my words.

Mikoto raised his eyebrow at me, "Are you sick?"

"No, I, it's just, " I stammered, looking for the right words, _Ugh! just spit it out Mine!_ I shouted to myself in my head before I bit out, " How come you didn't visit me while I was in the hospital?"

Mikoto seemed very taken aback, or at least as taken aback as he could, his eyes became slightly bigger and his posture changed, his mouth cracked open. a few people near us shot us strange looks, causing to blush more and start to shut down. Mikoto dragged me into an alley, "Wha?" he asked, once we were safe from prying eyes and ears.

"It's just, it's kinda been bothering me lately." I muttered, 'You just never came to visit. Izumi, Eri and a few other people did. I was just disappointed, I mean, not very disappointed. I just.." I looked up into Minot's eyes and suddenly lost all of my nerve, tears prickled in the orders of my eyes, "Never mind. Never mind." I waved my hand and turned back around to leave the ally, "It's not big deal-"

"Stupid," Mikoto muttered as he caught my arm and twirled me into his chest, "Why didn't you say anything."

"I didn't want it to get in the way of our friendship," I admitted after a moment to get the shock of his sudden actions, " I like being with you Mikoto, and I didn't want to loose it."

"You won't," Mikoto promised, taking a step away from you, "I didn't visit you in the hospital because… I put you there."

"What? No, you didn't!"

" Those thugs beat you up because you've been hanging out with me."

"but it's not your fault," I felt a few tears fall, " You shouldn't feel guilty, I needed you, you idiot."

Mikoto looked at me, his eyes widening even more, " I.."

"Just be here for me, always!" I begged as I tackled him into another hug.

"I will… I promise."

**Thank you for reading and voting! Now please go back to the poll to vote! If you want this story to be finished (or any other story that is) you're gonna have to vote on it.**


End file.
